Starting Over
by QTtwob
Summary: NEW rewrite chapter 4 is up! There are new challanges in Harry life that he must face alone. Along a new world and new friends can Harry complete his task set out for him before it is to late. no slash and oc/hp. Cannon up to 4th year AU onward!
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

_**It has come to out attention that we might have to rewrite again, because of our QOTD reverences. We need to change all the names. The story plot will not change. Thank you for you understanding. ENJOY :) this will happen SOON!**_

Disclaimer: we do not own any of the JK characters

~Just wanted to say THANK YOU to our awesome beta, **ersatz erasion**~

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 1: The New Beginning**

It was one of the hottest days that the occupants of Privet Drive had ever witnessed. Most could be found in the comfort of their homes, shielded from the rays of the sun, all except one person, Harry Potter. His Aunt Petunia had insisted that she needed eggs immediately for her new recipe, and that she could not leave herself, so with a push out the door, Harry was on his way to the local grocery store.

As he walked down the street, Harry noticed that families were emerging from the indoors to enjoy the slightly cooler air. Upon reaching the store, Harry bought a carton of eggs with the money his aunt given him. After a, "Have a nice evening," from the clerk, Harry was on his way back down Privet Drive. The sun had set, and a beautiful, reddish-pink strip of light could be seen on the horizon. Harry watched as a light breeze stirred up and rustled the leaves on the ground at his feet.

While walking back to Number Four, Harry again couldn't help but feel his mind drifting toward thoughts of the end of last term. It felt like it was just yesterday that it all had happened, and it felt like he wouldn't ever be happy again. Every night, his dreams were haunted by a flash of green, and those dead eyes of Cedric's seemed to forever stare back at him. Harry just didn't know what to think anymore, but he knew that life would only get harder for him with Voldemort back, and that wasn't a comforting thought.

Consumed in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice that someone was lurking in the shadows near Privet Drive. Seeing their target, they came closer and closer to Harry, stealthily and quickly.

Harry had just passed the playground when he got a sudden feeling that he was being followed. He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone in sight, so he shrugged it off, whispering to himself that he was just being paranoid. As he reached the tunnel that would take him straight to Privet Drive, Harry felt it again. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, he continued on.

All of a sudden, Harry was grabbed by something. Startled, he dropped the carton of eggs, making them splatter everywhere. He tried to free himself, but the hold that was containing him was like steel. Within a few seconds of his struggling, the figure lowered its head to his neck. Even in his panic, the idea came to Harry's mind that he was being attacked by a vampire.

He fought the best he could, but his efforts were futile. He felt the vampire sink its fangs into his neck, and his life seemed to be slowly draining away as the vampire drank his blood greedily. When he eventually collapsed, Harry felt the vampire hold up his weight, and he slipped into unconsciousness and knew no more.

Once the vampire had had her fill, she removed herself from the boy. After coming back to her senses, she looked down upon the deathly pale boy on the ground. She immediately could tell that she had taken too much blood from the boy, and he would surely die because of her mistake. Her mind not really thinking, she took out her dagger and cut her wrist, then kneeled over the boy. She opened his mouth and let the blood drip freely into it. She knew that she was turning him, but his death would haunt her if she took the other course and let him die.

As the blood made contact with the boy, his instincts kicked in, and he greedily drank all he could. The vampire watched as her newly-turned charge changed into his new form. Then, before the boy could wake up, she gently waved her hand over his eyes, making him fall into a deep, peaceful sleep. She grabbed Harry's lifeless body and fled. The splattered eggs were left forgotten.

The vampire fled the area quickly, running at an incredible speed, and went to an un-occupied house in a run-down section of London. She set Harry's body down on an old, dilapidated couch, then got up and started securing the room with some powerful sensors. She waved her hands over the door, creating a blue glow over its perimeter. It vanished. After admiring her work, the vampire looked over at her newly-turned charge and observed that he was a boy around fifteen and looked quite skinny for his age. She said softly, "Well, good luck. I'm gonna go to sleep…Good night my little vampire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark. But for some reason, it was very welcoming. He felt so tired, and strangely full of life.

He searched his memory, trying to figure out what had just happened and where he was. Then he remembered, and it was like a bludger smacking him upside the head. A vampire had bitten him... _Ow man I feel like I've been attacked by a bludger …wait... where am I?, _Harry thought.

A wave of fear washed over him as he realized his dilemma. He was no longer in the dark tunnel that would lead him to Privet Drive. Instead, he was laying on a beaten-up, dark red couch that was anything but comfy. He opened his eyes, and he was shocked at what he saw. The room he was in was completely black, probably due to the fact it was late at night or in the early morning hours. But what was so strange for Harry was the fact that he could make out the objects around him, even though it was pitch black.

Without thinking, Harry reached over the side of the couch for his glasses. Once he put them on, he realized that for some strange reason, everything was blurry. _How did my glasses get so dirty?_

He took off his glasses, cleaned them, and stuck them on again. _What? ... Why is it still blurry? _Harry was starting to get confused as he took his glasses off once again.

_What? _Harry couldn't believe what was happening. He kept putting his glasses on and off, noticing that without them he could see perfectly. _Strange._ Harry got up off the couch and looked around.

He was in a room with one window, which was boarded up, and he had been laying on an uneven couch in the corner. In front of him was an old desk cluttered with books and old-looking papers. Looking down at the dust-ridden floor, Harry noticed that there were papers and rubbish of sorts scattered all over.

Looking over to the other side of the room, Harry saw that he wasn't alone. There, on a four-poster bed, lay a girl. She had long, silky black hair that fell down to her mid-back. Her face was stuffed into a white pillow, and she was sleeping soundly.

Harry's mind went into overdrive. What had happened to him? What should he do? Not wanting to wake her, Harry looked for an escape. He saw the boarded-up window, but he didn't see an escape there. Scanning the room again, Harry spotted a dilapidated door that was hanging against its frame with only one hinge. Seeing his escape, he darted for the open door, but before he could leave the room, an unknown force strongly pushed him back into the room, successfully knocking him onto the floor and flinging dust around him.

Groaning, Harry got back to his feet, but he noticed that he wasn't the only one awake. Standing right behind him was the girl. She smiled at him and said, "I see that you're up…how are you feeling?"

Harry turned around to see a girl with breathtaking baby blue eyes that were staring right at him. She was checking out his new appearance.

Too shocked for words, Harry just stared at the girl with an opened mouth. He felt he should be freaking out at this very moment, but another instinct seemed to take over. It calmed him completely.

Harry continued to watch the girl. He could feel every step the girl took, although her feet didn't make a sound as she walked across the dusty floor, leaving her footprints behind her.

Still in a daze, Harry watched as the girl went back to the bed and sat down, crossing her legs. They both looked at each other for a moment, just studying their different appearances. Harry saw that the girl looked to be about his age and was a bit short, probably down to his nose. She was wearing light blue jeans and a matching hooded jacket. But what had shocked Harry the most, thinking she was the vampire, was the fact that the girl had tanned skin, and when she smiled at him, he saw she had no fangs, unlike him. She looked normal.

"Hello," greeted the girl in an American accent. "You probably are wondering what happened," she stated with a friendly smile.

"Yes," Harry carefully answered. As soon as he spoke, he felt his sharpened carnivores in his mouth brush against his tongue.

"I attacked you in a dark tunnel earlier in the evening, around dusk," she began to explain, "You were all alone, you see…I have been a naughty girl and wasn't taking good care of myself…I lost control and, well, I think you can fill in the rest."

Harry remembered being grabbed and feeling helpless in the darkness of the tunnel.

The girl continued, looking more embarrassed than ever. "I am afraid that...well, you see, I had no control, and I was extremely hungry and weak. I just couldn't stop. Once I got control over myself, I realized it was too late for you. I freaked, okay…I didn't want to have your death haunt me, so I did the only thing that seemed logical. So, giving you some of my blood…I turned you. I'm so sorry, but there is no going back."

Harry's eyes shined an emerald color as they widened. "I'm a vampire..." Taking a shaky breath, he continued, "but what are you? You don't look like a vampire."

"And what do vampires look like..." The girl continued. "I want to apologize again...I have screwed up your life terribly...I'm so sorry…"

Deep in thought, Harry sat back down on the old couch. As he sat down, everything that had happened that night finally started to sink in. He could feel his pulse increasing rapidly as he sat there, quietly panicking. _Okay, she's a vampire…wait how? She never answered me. Oh, Merlin! I'm a vampire. NO! WHY? No, this can't be happening, please, this is a dream…how can I go back now? How will my friend react? Will they accept me? _He was shaking his head in his hands in denial.

"My name is Marissa Ventus," the girl said, interrupting his panicked thoughts. "Take a deep breath. Please calm down...I am going to help you, and I will do everything I can to make up for what I have done." She spoke calmly to Harry as she made her way over to the couch and sat down right beside him.

Feeling her sit beside him, Harry looked up at her.

Happy that she had finally gotten eye contact she continued. "You're most likely thinking that this is the end of the world, to say…but I can give you some good news, perhaps cheer you up a bit."

Seeing that she wasn't going to get a response, she went on. "I know that you're a wizard. The wand kinda gives it away."

Snapped out of his thoughts, Harry quickly looked for his wand. He pulled it out of his pocket, looked at it, then looked back at Marissa.

"What does it matter if I'm a wizard or not? What matters right now is that you destroyed everything that I had in my life that was good," Harry interrupted.

"Well, if you stop interrupting me, I will explain things more clearly for you." Marissa smirked.

"All right, continue, like I care anymore," Harry snapped back.

"Wait…er...why don't you look like me…er...you're a vampire right?" he questioned.

"Well, just listen to me. I was just getting there," Marissa countered.

"Okay, continue. You have my full attention," Harry grumbled.

"Thank you," Marissa said with a satisfied smile. "Oh, before I begin, how about you give me your name."

"It's Harry, Harry Potter. Now continue," Harry quickly answered, a little surprised that she didn't know that already, with his famous scar and all.

"It's nice to meet you." Marissa beamed, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

After Harry withdrew his hand and gave her an annoyed look, Marissa continued. "It's okay, Harry. Everything is going to be all right," Marissa tried to comfort.

"All right? Alright!? Nothing is bloody all right. How am I supposed to live like this?" Harry cut in. "And wait, how come you're not answering me? Why don't you look like a vampire? You're a vampire, right?"

Marissa smiled at Harry's realization. "Yes, I'm a vampire. I think we got that straight. Harry, there are some important things we need to discuss. You're a wizard, just like me, right?"

Looking confused at her question, he answered, "Yes, but what does that have to do with being a vampire?"

"Because, silly, before I was bitten, I was a witch like you. We are what they call Moonlight vampires. Moonlights are wizards turned into vampires with enhanced powers," Marissa explained.

"Moonlight vampires? I've never heard of them. Are they different from other vampires?" Harry asked, feeling a little more comfortable now.

Marissa smiled at Harry's mental dilemma. "Yes, we are very different. It's like we take on the image of mortals, but we only need blood to survive. I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of moonlights before. We are very secretive and blend with mortals quite easily."

"Wait, how do you hide your appearance, then?" Harry interrupted.

"Let me first explain some important facts about us. We need blood to survive. Blood gives us energy and life. It's very important. We can move super fast, have inhuman strength, a pretty good vertical leap, and we blend into shadows well. The difference between moonlights and other vampires is that we can walk out in the sun and not burn to ashes. All the sun does is shows who we really are. So in order for us to go out in the sun we will need to hide our appearances. This can be done by your own willpower. Just will yourself to hide your true traits."

Harry tried just that and started to feel the changes.

"Now, wooden stakes and holy water can kill vampires, but not moonlights. Nothing can penetrate our skin. The only thing that can kill us is another immortal. They would have to cut up the body in many pieces then burn it."

Harry cringed at the thought of that.

"Yes, I know that does seem uncomfortable. But anyways, you will find that your wizarding magic is stronger and easier to control. Try levitating that pillow."

Harry looked confused but proceeded to point his wand at the pillow, until Marissa grabbed his wand out from under his nose. "How can I do magic without my wand? Do you mean wandless magic?"

"Yes, silly, wandless magic. Now, try," Marissa confirmed.

Harry concentrated on the pillow, willing it to go up. All of a sudden, the pillow did just that. Losing his concentration, Harry stated, "I did wandless magic. Wait, what about the Ministry? Will they find out?"

"No, I don't think your Ministry will find out, since our magic has no sensors. Your wand also cannot be detected, so you're free to do whatever you like, wandlessly or with a wand."

Harry was flabbergasted. It frightened him that his original horror about being a vampire was slowly draining away, and that a new jubilation was replacing it.

"Oh, hey, we need go before it's too late!" Marissa exclaimed, standing up.

Standing up as well, Harry asked, "Go where, too late for what?"

Marissa just smiled, and once she reached the door, she said, "To hunt, of course." With that, she left a dazzled Harry to follow in her wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached downtown London as just a little light was forming over the horizon. From their view off a random rooftop, they could see that a few early risers were already scurrying off to their destinations.

"Harry, now watch and learn. Don't move, all right? You'll scare the mortals if you do," added Marissa.

"Wait…er...I don't think I can do this. I…won't kill to live," Harry stammered.

With a comforting smile, Marissa answered him. "Oh, no worries, Harry. We don't kill for our blood. Just look at yourself. Like I explained earlier, I accidentally took too much blood from you, almost killing you, but I saved you in a way, I guess."

"Saved me? I would rather bloody die then live like this," Harry seethed.

With a small chuckle, Marissa said, "Oh, calm down, Harry."

She gave him a friendly pat on the back.

Swatting her hand away, Harry said, "I'm calm. I'm just rightly pissed at the same time."

"You'll get over it soon…hmm, at least I hope you will. Anyways, before you interrupted me, I was saying that we have complete control over our actions when it comes to drinking blood from a muggle only. Therefore, we know when to stop drinking their blood. Word of advice just stay away from wizard's blood, it's intoxicating and you have to have a pretty strong willpower just to stop."

She looked at Harry. "Okay, you understand?"

"I guess I do. Please continue," Harry answered after calming down a bit.

"Good! Now watch and observe." Marissa moved toward some lights, and like a bolt of lightning, she was gone.

_How can I watch if I can't see?_ thought Harry.

Then Harry looked around to where he'd last seen her, and he finally spotted her across the street.

_How did she get there?_

Marissa was next to an alley and was just hanging around in the shadows. There was a man, a quite large man, and Marissa licked her lips. Harry blinked, and when he opened his eyes, Marissa had the man in her arms, and she was drinking his blood.

"Man, I missed it," said Harry out loud.

He blinked again, and she disappeared once more.

"How does she do that?" Harry was about to look around the corner, but he jumped when he felt someone put a finger on his back. "Wow, how do you move that fast?"

"Simple. I just kind of…umm...move," answered Marissa with a contented smile.

"Alrighty, Harry, it's your turn," said the smiling Marissa. "Go over to the alley across the book store. It looks nice there."

"So you want me to move just like you and drink just like you did?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Harry what's wrong? Didn't you see me?" laughed Marissa.

"I um…no, I blinked." Harry laughed a bit in his embarrassment.

"I'm not helping you. Go and find blood. I will wait here, and oh, Harry, remember what I said earlier." Marissa smiled at him.

"How will I know how much is too much?" Harry asked, confused.

"You'll know, silly. Just go," said Marissa.

"Fine. I'll be back soon," said Harry.

"Better be," laughed Marissa.

It felt as if time had stopped as he moved to the alley across from the book store. Thinking of nothing, it just came easily, and he was really getting thirsty now. He saw that a nice, mid-aged woman was walking down the alley, and she stopped to tie her shoe.

_Oh, he gets an easy one,_ thought Marissa.

Harry quickly creeped up to her, snatched her, bit her, drank, and left. Not a sound was made.

"Wow, that was an interesting feeling. I feel my energy increasing," Harry announced.

Noticing that more people had popped up around them, Marissa said, "Well, Harry, we should head back now and remember, we can't be seen," Marissa reminded.

With that said, Marissa grabbed Harry by the wrist, and they fled off.

Once the two vampires had gotten back to their hideout, they started talking again.

"Why can't we be seen?" Harry asked.

Sighing, Marissa put up sensors around the house with a wave of her hand, securing their safety. Ignoring Harry's question, she continued on in the house.

Walking through the hallway, Harry finally noticed the condition of the house. The white paint on the walls had started to peel, and the carpet had stains that to Harry looked like dried blood. He followed Marissa past a very filthy kitchen that had graffiti all over the walls and into looked to have once been a living room. The walls had the same wear to them, but with more graffiti, and the grayish carpet was another story. If Harry wasn't mistaken, he would have thought a mass tornado had gone through this room. There were papers scattered everywhere. The furniture, or what was left of it, looked to be in bad shape as well. A couple of chairs were overturned, and the couch had springs sticking out of it.

Curious as to where Marissa was going, Harry followed her through the door on the left, the one that hung on only one of its hinges. They walked into the bedroom where Harry had first woken up. Now more awake, Harry noticed that this room was in better condition then the rest of the house, probably due to the fact that Marissa was fixing it up with magic.

Moving from his rooted spot, Harry noted Marissa. She was sitting on the edge of the four-poster bed, deep in thought. Harry came over and sat next to her. Looking her in the eyes, he asked, "Are you all right?"

Marissa smiled and fell back on the bed so that she was lying down. She motioned for Harry to do the same thing, and once they both were lying down side-by-side and staring at the ceiling, Marissa started to talk.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking, that's all."

"Okay…hey, Marissa, what were you like before you were turned?" Harry asked, still staring at the ceiling.

Giving an audible sigh, Marissa answered, "My past…I would rather forget. It's too painful otherwise."

Harry thought for a moment before continuing. "If I tell you about my past, will you tell me about yours? I mean, sometimes it's better to tell someone instead of trying to forget it. At least, that's what my friend Hermione says."

Marissa gave Harry a weak smile that told him to continue.

"Er...where to begin? It seems you don't know about me, which is very strange to begin with."

Marissa sarcastically snorted, "Full of yourself now."

Harry nudged her side and laughed. "Do you want me to continue?"

Marissa nudged back. "Yes, your lordship."

Harry smiled and continued. "I'm quite famous, you know. I'm called the Boy-Who-Lived in the wizarding world."

"Really…Boy-Who-Lived, you choose to volunteer this information?" Marissa snorted again.

"I had no choice in the matter, anyways. Do you want me to continue, or do you just enjoy teasing me?" Harry replied.

"But, really, that's about the lamest nickname I've ever heard, but do please explain on," chirped Marissa.

Harry gave her a look, but went on. "Well, you see, when I was fifteen months old, my parents, Lily and James Potter, were murdered by Voldemort."

"Murdered…Harry, I'm so sorry," inhaled Marissa.

As if no one had interrupted, Harry continued. "A very powerful, dark wizard, who then turned his wand on me, saying the killing curse."

"No way! You could have died, and then you would never have met me, and that would've been catastrophic," Marissa added.

Harry continued. "The strangest thing is that I survived because my mother sacrificed herself for me to live. The killing curse rebounded off me and went straight back into the caster, wiping Voldemort of his body. People thought he had died that night, and I became famous. Every witch and wizard would celebrate my name. I was then sent to live with the Dursleys. Petunia Dursley is my mum's sister."

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad," Marissa sighed.

"You don't know the half of it," said Harry. "Let me tell you about the Dursleys. They hate magic and anything to do with it. So, from the very start, they hated me, and they loved to express it in every waking moment I spent with them. I pretty much hated my life until my eleventh birthday. Then I received my Hogwarts letter and learned of a whole new world."

Harry went on to explain his years at Hogwarts, and he talked about what he had gone through while Marissa listened in silence, except for the occasional OH MY, soaking it all in.

"And my last year, he came back…Voldemort came back," Harry ended.

Breaking the silence, Marissa said, "Dude, you've had a hard life." She gave him a comforting pat on the arm, then turned over and looked him right in the eyes. "Well, my past isn't as dark as that." She laughed, trying to ease the tension.

"I came from a big family, you can say. Well, I'm Latino. I have seven brothers and sisters in all. I was the oldest in the bunch."

"Wow, and I thought Ron had a big family," Harry commented.

With a raised eyebrow, Marissa asked, "Who's Ron?"

"Ron's another good friend of mine," explained Harry.

"I see…now, anyways, my family and I lived in a run-down part of San Diego, California, close to the border of Mexico. I was distant from the rest of my family, perhaps because I was the oldest. I got involved in the wrong crowd, you could say. I partied all the time, missed school a lot, didn't do my school work, and so on."

"What about your parents? Did they not care?" Harry asked, shocked.

With a sad smile, Marissa continued. "I'm just getting there…my parents, if you can call them that, didn't care much about me. Yes, they gave me a roof over my head and food to eat, but they never had time just for me. My dad was a drunk, and he was constantly in and out of jail."

"What did he do? I mean, your dad," Harry asked with curiosity.

Marissa gave an annoyed hmph, but continued. "Oh, it's not important. Now, stop interrupting."

Patting her on the shoulder, Harry apologized. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

Rolling her eyes, Marissa did. "Now, my mom lived with my grandmother and us. She would work two or three jobs, so I never saw her much, and when I did, she would always snap at me for doing something wrong. Though, most of the time, I was innocent."

"Damn, that is harsh. I'm so sorry," Harry butted in.

"If you want to know, I was closer to my grandma. She was a witch like me, and she taught me my magic. It was my responsibility to take care of my brothers and sisters if my grandma was not available." Marissa paused then and took a breath before going on.

"Then, one night, my life changed. I was thirteen years old. You see, I met this guy. We had been going out for quite a long time, about a year. His name was Nate, and he was a Moonlight. Of course, I didn't know that fact, so one night, he took advantage of me and turned me. He was the one who taught me the ways of moonlights, everything I have taught you. A week later, disaster hit. Apparently, Nate didn't have a good background, and he told me that the ancient ones, the oldest, well-respected vampires, were after his blood. He never told me what he'd done, but was killed the night after. Scared out of my wits, I ran for it. When I came home, though, I found that my house was torched, and everyone in it was dead. It was the ancient ones' doing, I just know it. Like you, I was sent to live with my step-aunt, who was the only one willing to take me in. Her name is Minerva McGonagall."

Harry gasped.

"I'm actually on my way to her place, but I got lost and ran into you," Marissa concluded.

"Wait, you know Professor McGonagall?" Harry interrupted.

Shaking her head, Marissa continued "No, not really. We've met a couple of times before. She's my mom's step-sister, and she lives here in England, so distance has separated us."

"Small world. Are you going to Hogwarts, then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just for this year, I think, or until I have a place to stay, that is. I got her owl. She said for me to join her at Hogwarts, and that she would sort everything out when I got there," Marissa explained.

With a smile, Harry said, "Good. At least I won't be alone in this secret."

Smiling as well, Marissa added, "Yeah, you won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN:this is the new rewrite of starting over. Hope you liked it!! We would love to hear what you love, hate or any comments that you like about this chapter. This is an ongoing project along with school and work. SOO bare with us updates may be slow. We will not abandon this!! Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

Disclaimer: We do not own HP characters they solely belong to JK Rowling.

AN: A little helping note – The first three chapters will be set during the same time just set in different places. That way we can introduce our characters clearly. – EnJoY!

~Just wanted to say THANK YOU to our awesome beta, **ersatz erasion**~

Chapter 2: The Search

As dusk set in, candles flickered on, exposing a rather large and beautiful circular room. The walls were scattered neatly with portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All over the room, sorted in a neatly organized fashion, stood many old artifacts and an assortment of gadgets that sparkled in the candlelight.

The only noise in the room was coming from an enormous fireplace, in which a tiny fire was crackling. In the middle of the enormous office stood a grand desk. Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster, was seated there in a comfortable chair. His desk was scattered with an assortment of papers.

After finishing up and sealing a letter to Minister Fudge, Dumbledore was pulled out of his thoughts by a rather loud chime.

Moving quickly, the old wizard opened his top desk drawer and pulled out a misting black orb. As soon as his long, slender hands touched the orb, the sound ceased. "Harry!" was the only word that escaped his lips as he made his way for the fireplace. Grabbing some floo powder with haste, he called, "Minerva's office!"

Within seconds, Minerva McGonagall's head appeared in the green fire, looking panicked. "What is it, Albus? Has something happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore spoke calmly. "Bring everyone you can to Headquarters now. It's urgent."

"Very well. I will be there soon." Minerva ended their connection.

After calling for several Order members, Minerva quickly waved her wand over her royal red nighttime garments, changing them into fashionable black robes. Grabbing some floo powder and stepping into the fireplace, she clearly stated, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," and was gone in a flash of green.

When she arrived at her destination, Minerva brushed off her robes with a flick of her wand, and after quickly spotting Dumbledore, she scurried towards him.

There was loud chatter as everyone was getting settled, some even asking their neighbors if they knew the purpose of this impromtu meeting. Only when the last straggler came in and sat down did Dumbledore stand up.

The room became eerily silent as all eyes focused on their leader. Noticing their full attention, Dumbledore began. "Thank you all for coming on such a short notice. It has come to my attention that Harry Potter is not in Privet Drive anymore."

There was uproar of cries.

Holding up his hands in an attempt to create order, he called out, "Silence!" Then, as everyone quieted, he continued. "Now, I don't know how this transpired, but my sources say that he is still alive."

Dumbledore then proceeded to look around the room until his eyes focused on one person.

"Mundungus, I was hoping you could explain what happened." Dumbledore addressed a grimy Mundungus Fletcher.

All eyes turned to Mundungus, and everyone waited in bated silence.

"Well, sir…Harry was very quiet today. He only came out at dusk. I heard some commotion from Number Four, and then, Harry came outside with his aunt following closely behind. She was looking very irritated. She then gave Harry something and hurried back into the house. So I followed him to the park, from where he proceeded into town. Then I…er...lost him in the crowd," Mundungus explained.

"What do you mean you lost him!?" someone bellowed.

"Sirius, calm down. Now, Mundungus, please continue," Dumbledore directed.

"Um...yes, well, I stayed there until he came back. It appears his aunt sent him out to get something at the store 'cause he had a bag with him. As I followed him home, I think Harry realized he was being followed 'cause he kept looking around, so I made more space between us. As we reached the tunnel to Privet Drive, I decided that he was safe. There was just a short walk back, you see, so I Disapparated 'cause my shift was over, and I knew Moody would already be at his post, so Harry would be just fine," concluded Mundungus.

"Constant vigilance! Never Disapparate, you fool, without informing me of the situation," interrupted Alastor Moody.

"Yes, I agree with Alastor, Mundungus. That was not very smart on your part, but now we at least know that something happened between the time you left and the time that Alastor came," said Dumbledore.

"Albus, what are we going to do?" asked a very tired Remus Lupin; the full moon had been a couple days ago, and Remus was still recovering from its effects.

"Severus, I would like you to look for any clues. Find out what Voldemort knows, then report back to me," Dumbledore instructed.

With a curt nod, Severus Snape got up and then left the room in silence.

"Do you think You-Know-Who has Harry?" a very worried Molly Weasley asked.

"No, Molly, I don't think it was Voldemort, but it never hurts to make sure. Now, we need to investigate what happened at Privet Drive in order to find Harry. Tonks, Minerva, and Arthur, could you please go to Privet Drive and look for any signs of what happened? Also, ask the Dursleys what they know. I will inform Arabella that the three of you will be there shortly. Everyone else, keep your ears open to anything and everything. With all that said, this concludes the meeting of the Order of Phoenix," said Dumbledore, dismissing them.

Tonks, who at the moment was sporting bubblegum pink hair, got up to leave with Minerva and Arthur to their assigned task.

One by one, the three took turns flooing to Ms. Figg's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arabella Figg, a slender, old woman, was busily cleaning her nice, cozy home, moving her many cats out of her way as she did so. Hearing lots of commotion in the front room, she hurriedly made her way over and entered the room where she saw that her visitors were already congregated.

Eyeing her mother's china vase, now scattered into many pieces on the carpet, Arabella looked over to a guilty-looking Tonks.

"Oh!! Sorry about that. I lost my footing," apologized Tonks, while quickly casting a reparo spell to fix the vase.

Raising a questioning eyebrow at Tonks and Arthur, who was at the moment hungrily looking around her home, Arabella then warmly greeted the arrival of her guests. "Ah, Minerva, Arthur, Tonks, how nice it is to see you all! Albus informed me that you three would be coming to check up on Harry."

Minerva nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, my dear, there seems to be a problem with Harry. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Hmm...let's see, I saw him just yesterday afternoon out front, washing his uncle's car. Dreadful they are, having that poor boy out in this heat. He could have fainted," Arabella babbled on, and she pointed out which house belonged to the Dursleys.

Soon after, the Order members changed their robes into Muggle attire and left the house, heading straight for the Dursley residence.

Walking up to Number Four, the three wizards couldn't help but notice how identical all the houses on the street looked.

"Are all muggles like this?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence.

"No, Arthur, just this neighborhood and the Dursleys, I think," said Minerva.

Once the three reached the front door, Tonks pounded on it, and before Arthur could ring the doorbell, Petunia Dursley opened the door. "Yes, how can I help you three?" she said in an almost nasty voice, eyeing their choice of clothing in disgust.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley. We were wondering if we could have a quick word with you about Harry, your nephew," Minerva cut in.

At hearing her nephew's name, Petunia hurriedly opened the door to let her unwelcome guests in. Before closing the door, she quickly scanned the street to make sure that no one saw the three. Hesitantly, she led the three wizards into her unnaturally clean living room.

"What do you want!?" she snapped finally, folding her arms.

"When was the last time you saw Harry?" Minerva asked, going straight to the point of their visit.

Tonks was leaning against the wall lazily and eyeing a very funny Arthur. He had found the remote for the television set, and he started pushing many of its buttons in awe.

"Excuse me, but you will refrain from touching any of my possessions!" screeched a very upset Petunia as she snatched the remote out of Arthur's hands.

"I must say, what is this lovely contraption called?" asked a bemused Arthur.

Before anyone could answer, there was a loud, thudding noise that was coming from up the stairs. Following it were loud stomping noises that signaled someone large coming down them.

"Pet, my darling, who is at the door….YOU!" Vernon Dursleys shouted once he recognized the redheaded man from the disaster in his home just one year previously.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING IN MY HOUSE! THE BOY IS NOT HERE! YOU HAVE NO PURPOSE BEING HERE!" roared a very purple Vernon.

Taken aback by his rage, Minerva tried to continue calmly. "Mr. Dursley, please calm down. Now, all we want to do is ask if you know where your nephew is," Minerva said in a stern voice..

"The boy is not here, and we don't care if he's gone," Petunia hissed. "Good riddance, I'll say. Anyways, we thought your people took him away. Now leave at once. You're not welcome here."

"You're meaning to tell us that you don't care about the whereabouts of your nephew?" asked a shocked Tonks.

"My wife has calmly told you lot to GET OUT!" interrupted Vernon rudely.

Minerva lost her mental fight of staying calm. "No, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. We will not leave until we have answers, and I would like to remind you both that I do not appreciate your attitudes toward us," Minerva ground out as she took out her wand and signaled for the others to do so, too.

The Dursleys became still in fright. "Now that I have your complete attention, I'll ask again. When the last time you saw Harry?" Minerva continued on with force politeness.

"I sent that lazy boy out to the store around ten to eight, but that was the last I saw him," explained Petunia shakily. She was eyeing the three wands that were pointing at herself and her husband in fright. "He never came back. He even forgot his belongings and that wretched bird."

"That was over two hours ago. Why didn't you call the police?" Tonks interrupted.

"We never wanted him. We took him in out of the goodness of our hearts. Now, take his things and be on with it, and NEVER come back!" said an angry and terrified Vernon.

"If that is all, then, we will do just that. Where is his room?" Minerva asked sternly.

"Upstairs...the one on the far left," chirped Petunia.

"I'll go. You two, stay here," stated Arthur calmly, and he began his ascent of the stairs.

As he did, Arthur noticed that all the walls were covered with pictures of a very fat boy from early age, and then on to what was probably present time. With disgust, he saw that none of these pictures had Harry in them.

Taking a left as instructed, Arthur found Harry's room at the end of the hall. He entered the small room, and he saw that it was only furnished with a small, lumpy old bed with a matching nightstand, a worn wardrobe on the opposite wall, and a small desk that looked like it would fall over any second.

While looking around for any of Harry's own possessions, Arthur found his trunk on one side of the room. It wasn't completely packed, and there was a small amount of clothing scattered about the room.

After picking up what he could find, he opened Harry's trunk and neatly stuffed the clothing in. Then, as he was taking one last scan of the tiny room, Arthur noticed that just under the bed, there was a displaced floorboard.

Out of curiosity, he reached under the bed and moved the board out of the way. Reaching into the rather large gap, he pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak, a bounded photo album, and an assortment of school books.

After stowing all the items away and grabbing Hedwig's cage, Arthur hurried downstairs, making the trunk follow behind him with his wand.

Arthur entered the living room and saw that no one had moved. The Dursleys were still staring at the wands. Minerva had seated herself on the couch and was sipping some conjured tea, and Tonks was playing with her appearance. Her famous bubblegum pink hair was now blond with pastel blue highlights, and it was tied into a ponytail.

Upon Arthur's arrival, Minerva stood up and spoke once more to the Dursleys. "Well, then, we will be leaving. Good day." With that said, Minerva and Arthur were out the door with a scurrying Tonks in their wake.

Once out front, Tonks asked, "So, what's the plan?"

With a smile to the young one's obvious question, Minerva answered, "A tracking spell, of course." Tonks blushed a bit at this.

"Will you two perform the tracking spell while I go back with Harry's trunk and inform Albus?" said Minerva.

"Yes, that would be just fine," Arthur replied, and they split up.

Laying her wand flat on the open palm of her hand, Tonks said clearly, "Point me Harry James Potter."

Her wand suddenly started turning in a clockwise motion, then settled on pointing north down the street.

Making sure no one would see them, Arthur cast a quick disillusionment charm, and they were on their way. Following the wand point down the road, the two came to a dark tunnel under a major roadway. Arthur took out his wand and said, "Lumos." The tunnel was lit in a flash.

When they got to the middle of the tunnel, Tonks' wand started spinning in fast circles. "We lost the direction," she said. "I'm going to continue on to the other side."

"What's this? Wait, Tonks!" Arthur called.

"What is it?"

"Look over there. There are egg shells all over, and there's a paper bag laying there, too," said Arthur, pointing.

Tonks was reminded of Mrs. Dursley's words, and she remembered her saying that Harry had been to the store. "Could this be Harry's?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so, but that means…" said Arthur, thinking out loud.

"He was kidnapped," finished Tonks.

"Quick check for any more signs." said Arthur, and he started waving his wand around the area, saying specific spells and charms silently.

"Harry was here, maybe two hours ago. I'm not sure," he concluded. "Also, there was someone else here. I can't tell who, but there's a slight signature marking." He stood there silently for a moment before saying, "Well, there's nothing more we can do here. Let's go to Albus."

Tonks nodded, and the two Disapparated back to Dumbledore to deliver the depressing news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun rose beautifully. It slowly crept over the horizon, showing the first rays of the day. The horizon was filled with many colors of reds, oranges, and yellows. At Grimmuald Place, the younger occupants rose from bed, content. With the smell of a hearty breakfast making its way through the cracks of the doors, the teenagers emerged from their rooms.

"Good morning, Ronald," chirped a very happy Hermione Granger.

Wondering how someone could be so cheerful in the morning hours, Ron's responded with a grunt.

They entered the kitchen to find it swelling with noise. Molly was, as usual, cooking breakfast, sending bangs and clanks throughout the kitchen. Cooking utensils were flying all over in an organized fashion with the guidance of Molly's wand. Moody and Bill were discussing something heatedly. Sirius was quietly talking to Remus. A few minutes later, the rest of the group slouched in, and Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley joined the table, taking seats next to Ron and Hermione.

Within a few seconds, the table was full of delicious breakfast foods. Not wanting to wait any more time, Ron dove in and grabbed a stack of pancakes and a handful of eggs. After drowning his plate in syrup, he took a huge bite.

Shaking her head at Ron's antics, Hermione ate slowly and said, "This tastes great, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, thank you, sweetie," said Molly, smiling.

Then, all of a sudden, a loud screech could be heard from up the stairs. "That must be my mother," Sirius said to no one in particular, and he got up and made his way to quiet her.

"And Tonks," laughed Remus, and he too followed.

"I really am sorry. You know, it's just too dark in there. How am I supposed to see the coat stand?" Tonks' voice traveled down to the kitchen.

The door opened, revealing Sirius and Remus, followed closely by Tonks and Arthur.

At seeing her husband, Molly lost it and ran over to embrace him in a hug. "Arthur, where have you been? I've been so worried. Did you find him?"

Breaking the hug, Arthur shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, my love, for worrying you. Tonks and I just got back from talking with Albus, and Severus came by later. He told us that You-Know-Who knows nothing about what happened," stated Arthur in a hushed voice.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Molly broke down, crying, and Arthur embraced his wife lovingly, trying to comfort her. The occupants of the kitchen table stopped what they were doing when they heard Mrs. Weasley's crying.

"Mum, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Ginny.

"We have something to tell you all," Arthur said calmly, guiding Molly back to her seat. The younger people of the room noticed that all the adults had grim faces.

"What's going on?" asked Ron, confused.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur continued. "Last night, something really horrible happened." He paused. He didn't feel like he had the heart to tell his children such bad news, but sighing, he continued. "What you need to know is that Professor Dumbledore has informed us that something has happened to Harry."

"What? Where is he?" Hermione interrupted.

"Professor Dumbledore sent Tonks, Professor McGonagall, and I to investigate what happened," Arthur went on, getting to her question. "We arrived at the Dursleys and found out that Harry wasn't there. Apparently, Harry's aunt had sent him on an errand earlier. We did a tracking charm, and that led us to a tunnel. That's where we lost Harry's signature."

"What do you mean, Dad? Where's Harry?" said Ron.

"He's gone, Ron. We don't know where he is, but…we know one thing. We know that You-Know-Who doesn't have him," said Arthur, trying to comfort his son.

The room fell into an eerie silence. Everyone was deep in their own thoughts.

"I'm going upstairs," said Sirius quietly, breaking the silence.

"Are you okay, Padfoot?" Remus asked him sadly.

"No, Moony, I'm not okay."

Sirius made to leave, but before he could, Dumbledore came in. "Good morning, everyone," he greeted. "Ah, I see that everyone has been informed of recent events," he said calmly.

"Oh, Albus, is there any news?" Molly asked.

"That's what I was just going to inform you about. We will be having an Order meeting shortly, as soon as the kitchen is cleared," Dumbledore announced.

"Well, you heard the Professor," Mrs. Weasley told her children, signaling them all to leave.

"If this is going to be about Harry, though, shouldn't we be able to hear?" Fred commented.

"No, I will have none of it. Now, out, before the rest show up," Mrs. Weasley finished.

The group left reluctantly, feeling defeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the living room, Hermione and Ginny had made themselves comfortable on the couch, and the three boys sat in the comfy chairs by the fire. In silence, they watched as many witches and wizards ran by and disappeared into the kitchen. When the last person had been by and the kitchen door was shut, George spoke up. "What's with all the gloomy faces? Just because we can't attend the meeting doesn't mean we can't hear what's going on." He gave his twin a knowing wink.

"Yes, come on, then. Quiet…this way," Fred added.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Hermione, just come over and see," laughed George.

Fred took something out of his pocket and stuck it by the door. Then he proceeded back up the stairs, where everyone was waiting.

"What are you doing?" Ginny whispered.

"They're called Extendable Ears. George and I invented them. Here, just listen."

The hall was then filled with the sounds that were coming from the kitchen.

"…The Dark Lord is keeping quiet. He does not act as if he knows anything about Potter. I think the Dark Lord is more interested in gaining more followers at the moment. I heard that he plans on approaching the vampires soon," Professor Snape concluded.

Looking at each other in curiosity, they continued listening, and Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"Thank you, Severus." There was a pause, and then he continued. "Now, on the matter of Harry Potter, we can rest safely, knowing that Voldemort does not know about Harry's whereabouts. How long it will take him to find out, we don't know, but Harry will need to be found before that situation arises. Now, I want to remind you all that this must stay quiet. If someone from the Ministry finds out about it, it won't be long until Voldemort does."

There was another pause, and then Dumbledore spoke again. "Well, I think that is almost all, but we will need to set up the searches for today. Snape, continue to be watchful around Voldemort, and if at all possible, please check Malfoy Manor. Mundungus, watch Privet Drive again with Mrs. Figg. Remus, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, and Arthur, you will look in downtown London or anywhere else you think Harry might be. Look for any details that could help, and try to figure out what happened in that tunnel. Molly, if you would please remain here, to make sure things run smoothly. If that is all..." Another pause. "…then this concludes the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."

Fred yanked the Extendable Ear out as they heard the scratching of benches on the stone floor. Before anyone could see the five eavesdroppers, they sprinted to Ron's room to talk about what they had heard.

"So they're nowhere close to finding Harry," said Hermione. "I'm worried…what if something bad is happening to him?" She started crying.

Ron came over and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure Harry is just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So what did you think about this chapter? Please review we would LOVE to hear our reader's thoughts. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: The Order

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the JK Rowling characters. The ideas of our vampire's are influenced by the TV show Moonlight.

AN: This will be the last introductory chapter. The next chapter we will continue on with the story. When you come across the word OFA it is pronounced 'Of-ah'. Thank you all who have reviewed : ) It is a great encouragement to continue. EnJoY!

~Just wanted to say THANK YOU to our awesome beta, **ersatz erasion**~

Chapter 3: The Order

After a long day of work at the Ministry of Magic, Albert Runcorn accompanied his good friend to the deserted counter of the Leaky Cauldron.

"So, what is this Order of Athena business all about?" inquired Albert, who was dressed in a common black wizarding robe.

"Why, Albert, do you ask?" his friend replied with a hint of surprise.

Albert moved in closer to the man, so as to not be overheard. "I have done some snooping in the Ministry again, and I came across a mention of the organization of the 'Order of Athena.' So, what is this Order?" he said with a sly smirk.

His friend only raised his eyebrow in response.

"Well…" coaxed Albert, smirking.

The man began looking past him, shifting his eyes to make sure no idiots of such were eavesdropping on their conversation. All was clear as the eye could see, but he knew from past experiences that this conversation was best to be continued in seclusion.

Albert's friend slowly got up before setting his drink on his half melted coaster. "Let us continue this in the private rooms, shall we?" he suggested.

Albert nodded his head in concurrence, and both men casually walked through the pub to the private rooms.

Albert closed the wooden door to the beaten room with a small squeak of the rusted hinges. Then he walked over to a larger oak table than the bar tables placed in the front of the pub. This table was covered from top to bottom with engravings and years of wear.

"So…" Albert started. He took a seat next to his friend, who was tracing a set of engravings with his finger. "…Is this a high matter that we must talk about this here, good friend? What is this organization all about?"

The man took out his wand and placed a few more privacy spells on the room, just to be sure. When he was done and satisfied, he placed his wand back into his left robe pocket. "The 'Order of Athena' is a secret order in which we watch and learn from every creature and race."

Albert's eyes lit up when he heard the word 'secret.' "So, I take it that you work in this order?"

The man nodded.

"I ask you, what is the main focus of this secret organization?"

The man returned to tracing the etchings on the table before he spoke. "Researching the paranormal," he answered. "Vampires, werewolves, spirits, and the like, and we dip into wizarding affairs now and then."

"Interesting," was Albert's one word reply.

"I'm on my way to headquarters as we speak."

"Right," Albert said, snorting sarcastically. "Who is their leader, so to speak?"

"If you don't believe me, then why ask that question?" his friend replied, the table's etching now forgotten.

"It's hard to believe that someone like yourself would get involved with a top secret organization called 'The Order of Athena.' If so, that has got to be some high ranking business."

"Well, it's true, and the leader as you so lovely called it is not one person, but four people," said the man.

"Who? Do I know them? Do you work with all of them? Wait, what's your job title? What do you do?" Albert said, berating his friend with his many questions.

"Whoa, there. I can only answer one question at a time," said the man, raising his hand to stop Albert from asking anything more. "There are twenty main groups and four main leaders. You don't know any of them. I work under one of the leaders at the moment. He's a wizard named David Laurie. My job title is listed as a researcher, and I basically collect information from the Ministry of Magic when needed," he explained with a smug expression.

"So, you're kind of like a spy for your Order, then?" Albert said with a glint in his eye.

"Yes, something like that," replied his friend.

"That's impressive," Albert blurted.

The man stood up and straightened his robes before taking his leave. "Well, I really must get on my way, work affairs and I have lots of information to find on the vampire development involving You-Know-Who."

"Fine, then, but I want your information later, all right?" said Albert, also standing.

"I will give you as much as I can," his friend answered after a quick good-bye hug. They opened the wooden door and, instantaneously, the privacy spells were broken.

"Good day, Albert."

Albert smiled at his friend in return and gave him a little nod. His friend flooed away, and Albert followed soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where have you been? You're late again! Never mind that I have a new job for you," David expressed to his apprentice, who had just come through the floo. The apprentice was well versed in David's moods, so he chose not to reply.

"I have just received information that there is a newly turned vampire, a powerful one, too, and it has intrigued Nicholas from the ancients," said David. "Go and see what you can find from the London Ministry of Magic. See if there are any recent cases that involve new vampires. Look for key words such as Moonlight."

David's apprentice quickly wrote everything down.

"GO!" David stressed.

"But, sir, what are Moonlights?" the apprentice quickly asked with one foot frozen in the fireplace.

"Moonlights are a different kind of vampire. They are very rare and very powerful. Their mortal life was once like one of a wizard's," David responded while pacing back and forth in deep thought. Then, turning toward his apprentice and looking him straight in the eyes, David he said loudly, "Why are you still here? Go now!" and with that said, his apprentice went back to work by taking the floo.

Once his apprentice had left, David went into his office to prepare for a meeting with his fellow allies.

"Where did I put it?" David, a middle aged man with short dark brown hair, asked himself as he rummaged through his utterly messy desk that was covered in piles of books and documents. Before his apprentice had arrived, David had been busily searching for old documents that had to do with Moonlights.

"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed when he found the correct folder.

In the manila folder, there were two vague documents about Moonlights. David picked the folder up and took a rather large sip from his lukewarm coffee, then ran to the elevator on his floor. He pressed the number four, after two floors, the doors quickly opened, exposing a small room with only a front desk and a couple chairs.

"Hello, David. Late as usual, I see," Sarah Quintessa, a woman in her early thirties with dark red hair put up into a messy bun, said by way of greeting. She was seated comfortably in a desk chair, and was the only other person in the room.

David sighed. "If you only knew the half of it."

"Well, shall we continue, then?" Sarah pressed.

She made her way over to huge oak doors, her heels clicking on the marble tile floor, causing an echo. Taking an entrance card out of her expensive black dress pants, she slid it into the appropriate slot. Once the computer had read her card, the oak doors slowly swung open, permitting them to enter a medium-sized conference room.

Three of the walls of the room were filled with bookshelves from the floor to the ceiling. The bookshelves were stuffed with aged books and tomes. The last wall, directly across from the door, was decorated with many windows that were cloaked in plain green curtains. In the center of the room was a solid oak, u-shaped table, and surrounding this table were twenty black plush chairs. Eighteen of them were occupied.

David and Sarah made their way to their assigned seating.

"Good evening, everyone. I am glad that you could all join us on such short notice," greeted Walter Landon, an elderly man with a high reputation within the Order.

"Now, David, would you like to introduce to us your findings?"

"Thank you, Walter." David stood up and walked to the front of the room. After setting up his notes, he began. "The case I have been working on involves the vampire community. I have heard word from one of my sources, Cassie, that the ancients have been talking about a recent turned. They said that not less than two hours ago, a wizarding boy around fifteen years old was turned by a rogue vampire in Surrey. Nicholas, one of the ancients, says that these two vampires are not to normal standards. They have increased powers and strength. Moreover, I found that they are called Moonlights by the vampire community. Moonlights are very rare.

"We have known that the wizarding and vampire worlds don't get along, so my hypothesis is that Moonlight is a connection between the two worlds. It has been said that they can walk among the mortals and not be discovered for what they are."

"Wonderful news, David," Walter interrupted. "Yes, I have heard of these Moonlights. I believe we have a document or two on them. Do you have names and details for the Moonlights?"

Rummaging through his notes, David answered, "Yes, indeed. They are both wizards around the age fifteen. Marissa Ventus has been a vampire for about two years now. She was turned somehwere in America by another Moonlight, Nathan Ramsey, who was later killed by the ancients themselves. Ventus then turned Harry Potter. This doesn't look too good."

"Wait, isn't Harry Potter the one who the Wizarding Word likes to call 'The Boy-Who-Lived,' the one who stopped the Dark Lord?" said Abigail Winifred, a middle aged woman with straight blond hair that fell to her shoulders.

"No, the Dark Lord is back. Lord Voldemort has returned," Kendra O'Brian, the youngest woman of the group, butted in.

"That will be all!" said Walter, taking control again. "Now, I can see where this information could lead to terrible things, but David, what is it that the ancients asked of you?"

"Well, I can definitely tell that the ancients want to keep a close eye on these two. They are both going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry very soon, so I have been asked to become a teacher there in order to watch them."

"That sounds satisfactory, but, David, do you have the essential resources to get into Hogwarts School, or would you like me to get you some official accreditation to be a teacher?" asked Walter.

"That would be very nice, Walter. Make sure you say that I have at least fifteen years of teaching wizarding children in a variety of places. I'm sure that will be good enough for Hogwarts," said David before pausing to look at his notes once more. "Now, I looked in the Daily Prophet, the London wizarding newspaper, and found that Hogwarts is indeed hiring. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position is open, so make sure that I am also certified in defensive spells, and also put in that I have traveled to many places," David included.

"No worries, you two," Sarah interrupted, standing up and facing them. "I can have all that done in a couple of hours." She gave them a knowing smile.

"Ah, that's the Sarah I know," chuckled Walter.

"It will be no problem," said Sarah. "David, I will see you early next morning." After collecting her belongings and getting a confirming nod from David, she was out the door.

"I will make an appointment with Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts," said David.

"This shall be good," whispered Kendra to Thomson, her husband and the youngest male in the room.

"Walter, I was thinking that perhaps David should inform this Dumbledore person about our Order," said Thomson "I believe Sarah has told me that this Dumbledore is the leader and founder of The Order of the Phoenix. We should definitely share similar views."

"Yes, I have to admit that I would like to inform Dumbledore," started David, "but Nicholas sounds like he wants to keep this secret, and I think that he especially doesn't want the wizards to know. I will decide during the meeting with Dumbledore whether to inform him of our Order or not. I don't know yet"

"Yes, that sounds good," said Walter, "but if you do tell Dumbledore, I would like to speak with him. Now, I believe we've done enough for tonight. You may all go home now."

And with that, the meeting adjourned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for allowing me to meet with you this morning," David, who was currently dressed in a fashionable business suit, acknowledged.

Dumbledore was currently flipping through David's exceptional résumé in his office. "Ah, it is my pleasure," he chuckled. "Well, I must say that you have an excellent amount of experience."

David smiled. "Thank you."

"Did you really go to Africa and teach a local tribe?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, yes, I remember that. My sister actually started a school down there and asked me to teach for two years until she found a replacement. I taught every subject, really. The Muggle and Wizarding children were wonderful," David lied easily.

After a short pause, Dumbledore spoke again. "I see that you have a good background and about twenty years of teaching, but I have one more question for you. Why is it that you want to teach at Hogwarts?"

With a bemused smile, David answered, "With all the teaching I have done in the past, I have enjoyed every minute, but there is one wish I have that has never come true, and that is to teach at Hogwarts. I have heard from many individuals that Hogwarts is the best wizarding school around. I want to experience what it is like to teach at such a great school."

Dumbledore stood up and reached over his desk to shake David's hand. "Congratulations, Professor Laurie. You have the job."

Accepting the offered hand, David said, "Thank you very much."

Dumbledore sat back down in his comfortable chair. "Now, here is the curriculum for the year." He handed David a rather thick folder. "Do you have any questions?"

David thought for a moment and said, "Actually, I do have a couple of questions, but they do not relate to this position, and it is important that they stay confidential."

"I promise that everything said here will remain here," Dumbledore assured.

David went right into his explanation. "Have you heard of the OFA, or as it is more formally known, the Order of Athena?"

"No, I have not," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not surprised you haven't," David went on. "Well, the Order of Athena has been around for many centuries. The OFA is actually named after the Greek goddess of wisdom. The reason many people don't know about it is that the OFA is a secret society. It is set on finding knowledge on and understanding the paranormal. They study spirits, werewolves, vampires, and witches and wizards, as well."

After quietly taking it all in, Dumbledore asked, "Are you a part of the Order of Athena?"

"Yes, I am. I am actually one of the four main leaders. There are twenty total sub-leaders and four head-leaders. Most of us don't live in the Wizarding World."

"So, everything you know about the Wizarding World comes through research, not experience," said Dumbledore.

"Yes and no. I'd say yes because I have a couple of sources from the Ministry of Magic, but I'd say no because I have been doing my own interacting," said David. "I have another question for you."

"Go ahead, ask away."

"Are you the founder and leader of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Dumbledore looked a bit shocked. "Yes. Does the OFA have information on my Order?"

"We have little information, but we have enough to know that your Order's soul purpose is to protect the Wizarding World and to destroy the Dark Lord," David answered truthfully.

With a raised eyebrow, Dumbledore said, "Very well, what do you know of Lord Voldemort?"

"We know a lot about the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Remember, this is classified information."

"I understand," said Dumbledore. "Now, do you perhaps think that our Orders could meet each other? From what you've told me, it sounds like we could help each other. I believe the OFA has information that could help us, and my Order could fill you in on the Wizarding World. What do you say?"

With a slight chuckle, David answered, "I am not sure, for I would have to talk it over with the rest of the OFA, but what I find so funny is that my friend Walter, also one of the four main leaders, has asked that same question. I will have to get back to you on that."

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. "I have just one more question for you. What do you and your Order know about Harry Potter?"

With the guidance of Nicholas' words, David responded, "Oh, I have numerous facts about Harry Potter. He is known as the one who defeated the Dark Lord. He also goes to Hogwarts, I believe. Oh, this will be interesting. I get to teach the Boy-Who-Lived."

Giving a sad smile, Dumbledore said, "I am not sure if Harry will be returning this school year. He has disappeared from his relatives' home."

David gave Dumbledore a forced surprised look, causing Dumbledore to say, "From your expression, I can see you didn't know this."

"No, I'm sorry. I hope you find him in time," David said, putting sympathy into his voice.

"Thank you. We are doing everything we can to find him. Perhaps, if it is not too much trouble, the OFA could help our search parties, as well?"

After a period of silence and major thought, David finally spoke. "I will let them know," was his short answer. "Well, I must be going. I will see you on the first of September."

After one last friendly handshake, David was on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dusk when David opened the door to his office. Before he could even turn on the lights, a voice interrupted the silence. "Hello, David!"

Turning around in David's chair, seated comfortably, was none other than Nicholas di Mone Masaccio.

In the dark, David could see Nicholas' deep hazel eyes searching him. David finally turned on the lights, and Nicholas was exposed. His short black hair contrasted his extremely white skin, and he was wearing an old-fashioned red velvet robe with a matching black shirt and pants. But what stood out the most were his two pointed fangs, which were hanging over blood red lips.

"Congratulations on the job," said the very happy Nicholas, grinning.

After the shock of seeing his favorite vampire in his office, David finally spoke. "Good evening to you. How did you know I got the job?"

Standing up and straightening his robe, Nicholas said, "What does it matter? I came here with a message from the ancients. We would like to know what you have found out about the two Moonlights."

"Ah, yes," said David. "I have not found much, just their names and their status. Also, I got Dumbledore's point of view."

"What did you tell that meddling old fool?" proclaimed Nicholas.

"I just found that he cares deeply for one of the Moonlights, the one named Harry Potter. You know, the boy who stopped the Dark Lord," David interrupted.

"All right, let me make myself very clear. I do not want the Wizarding World, especially Albus Dumbledore, to find out about our two Moonlights. Do you understand?"

With a sigh, David said, "Yes, my friend, I understand you clearly, and I give you my word, but Dumbledore himself has asked for the OFA to assist him and his Order in finding Harry. I lied to him and told him that I would ask around, but, truthfully, we already know where the two Moonlights are. They're both staying in an abandoned house located in a downtown London neighborhood."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Nicholas. "For advice on Dumbledore, I believe you should just tell him that the OFA won't be getting involved, that they are way too busy to go searching for a lost boy. Also, do not tell them about us ancients. That is none of their business."

With a small smirk, David said, "Of course, my friend. I will keep my mouth shut. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting to a meeting upstairs."

Just before David could leave his office, Nicholas cut in, "Oh, wait, before I forget, I will be sending Cassie and Caleb over soon to discuss Hogwarts with you."

"What you never mention…" But David never finished because Nicholas was already out the door and into the night.

"He always does that," David growled.

With his last thoughts on his conversation with Nicholas, David hurriedly made his way to his late meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Can someone tell us how to respond to reviews? We have seen responses put into the chapter, but we were wondering if anyone could tell us another way. Also we are still in need of a BETA. Anyways thanks for sticking with us this far…Hope you like it : ) More to come!


	4. Chapter 4: The Dealer

Disclaimer: We do not own HP characters they solely belong to JK Rowling. The ideas of our vampire's are influenced by Moonlight/Twilight.

AN: So sorry about the long wait, my sister and I have just finished the Twilight saga (so that explains it) There is some light references from Twilight just couldn't help it lol –PLEASE eNjOy!!!

~Just wanted to say THANK YOU to our awesome beta, **ersatz erasion**~

Chapter 4: The Dealer

The day was uneventful for the two vampires. They spent long hours just talking and getting to know each other without a care to what was going on around them. Seated comfortably on top of the roof, they watched the last rays of sun disappear from the horizon.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Harry quietly asked, looking at Marissa.

With a knowing smile, she responded, "Out to party, of course."

They got up, stretched out muscles, and jumped off the roof, landing gracefully below. After transfiguring their clothes into appropriate outfits for the evening, the two vampires zoomed off toward the main streets of downtown London.

"So, really, where are we going?" Harry said, grinning.

"Before I met you, I checked out this old club called the Upper House. It's sweet, you know. Only invites are allowed in, but we're gonna try to get in, so don't mess it up," teased Marissa.

Harry was about to open his mouth again, but Marissa held up her finger. "Don't even… you better let me do all the talking 'cause, you know, no one can say 'no' to a sexy vamp like myself."

Harry just nodded his head and rolled his eyes.

"You still haven't told me where this place is," said Harry.

"Oh, yeah. Well, it's not too far from the docks. It's by the old warehouses down by Elm Street," replied Marissa, while fumbling in her bag for some lip-gloss.

"Riiight, I haven't lived close to here and have never heard of an Elm Street, but this is helpful," Harry mocked.

"Oh, don't worry. I never get lost," Marissa answered, applying her cherry red lip-gloss.

"So, what do you call the last hour then?" said Harry, grinning but rolling his eyes, watching Marissa fumble through her bag again.

"A simple detour, that's all," said Marissa, now holding her blue hairbrush and beginning to brush her long, black hair.

"Sure it was… and what are you doing?"

Marissa just looked up and eyed him. "Making myself beautiful, of course. More importantly, what are you going to do about that?" She pointed to Harry's hair. "It's pathetic. Here, I…" She hesitated. "Wait." She reached even deeper into her bag.

Harry was beginning to think there was no end.

"AH!" Marissa smiled with glee. "This will work." She was holding a small jar of hair gel.

"No!" Harry said, taking a step back.

"Oh, don't be a baby. Come here and don't move," Marissa said, taking a step forward.

"It won't work, I'm telling you. It won't stay down. I've tried, trust me," Harry pleaded.

"Whoever said I wanted it down," said Marissa, grinning. "Hold still…wait, don't touch." She slapped Harry's hand. "Almost there… and yes, all done."

Harry nervously conjured a small hand mirror and held it up to his face. Marissa was back to her bag.

"Okay, are we ready to go yet?" Harry said, admiring his new hairstyle. Marissa had amazingly fixed up his hair while by giving it a messy spike look.

"Yes, yes, just one more thing." Marissa brought out a red hair-tie and wrapped her hair into a messy bun.

"Why do you take so long? It's almost midnight! I mean, come on, you didn't have to brush your hair since you pulled it up," Harry whined.

"Oh, shut up! You men never understand the amount of time it takes to look this gorgeous," Marissa argued. "Okay, let's go. Last one there is the rotten egg." Then she took off.

"How am I to beat you if I don't know the way!" yelled Harry as he ran off after her.

As Harry was hot on her heels, Marissa abruptly stopped, and Harry came crashing into her.

"Watch it!" Marissa fixed her hair. "I forgot to tell you that this is a vampire coven, so show your fangs and make those emerald eyes shine."

"It's called a warning," grumbled Harry, dusting his shirt off.

Marissa, ignoring him, began to glide gracefully down an old alleyway, and Harry stopped dusting himself off.

"Hey, wait up!" he shouted.

He hurried ahead, and once he reached her, he looked at the street sign.

"Low and behold, there really is an Elm Street," Harry mumbled to himself.

"You thought I was lying?" Marissa said as she waited for Harry.

"No," Harry answered back, "but with the last hour, I was beginning to wonder if you knew where anything was."

Marissa stuck out her tongue and continued on, then smiled at Harry, showing her flawless pearly white teeth that seemed to enhance the shine of her lip-gloss.

The first thing Harry noticed was a fairly large queue that was collecting on the side of the rundown building. There were many angelic-looking people standing in line. He noticed that each and every one of them were like living white marble sculptures with fluid and graceful movements meant for gods.

Marissa grabbed Harry's hand before he could protest and dragged him to the head of the line. When they reached the front, they looked at a large muscular vampire who was carrying a clipboard with stacks of paper.

Still holding Harry's hand, Marissa edged closer to the guard. "Hello. So what's a girl got to do to get inside?" she inquired sweetly.

The vampire lowered his clipboard to get a good view of Marissa. She was wearing black stilettos, knee-high boots that reached up to her mini black skirt, ones that matched perfectly with her red low-cut halter top. She had completed her look with dark eye makeup and a messy bun. Two locks of hair framed her impeccable porcelain face.

The vampire then looked at Harry, who had on black shoes and light blue jeans with a dark blue polo shirt.

The man said in a musical bass tone, "With a bird like you, nothing, gorgeous."

"Thanks," Marissa chirped back as he lifted up the rope, and they passed through.

As they entered through the large doors, Harry and Marissa scanned the layout of the club. It was extremely dark with flashes of different colors of lights dancing in their eyes to the booming music. In the center of the large warehouse room was a full dance floor. The dancers were moving immaculately to the music.

To their immediate right were four black, tall café tables with no chairs, and the walls were lined with red bench seating.

As the duo headed on, bumping and shoving to get to the center of the room, they noticed a bar in the left back corner, lined with many bar stools. Then they made their way to the other side of the room to a recently cleared table.

After they got situated, Marissa turned to Harry and asked, "What do you want to drink tonight? It's on me."

"Err…whatever you're having. I don't have a preference. Surprise me," said Harry, smiling.

Marissa cracked a smile, too. "Well, I'm an 'O' kind of girl. Love positive it's the best."

"That sounds nice. I'm a bit hungry as it is with you taking so long to get ready," Harry teased while watching a female bartender.

"Perfect. I'll place the order. Wait right here. I'll be back," Marissa shoved her way to the bar.

As Harry was waiting, a half drunk woman stumbled into him.

"Hello, there, I…a, I…a kind of bumped into yeh," giggled the blond Irish vampire.

"Hi." Harry awkwardly smiled back.

"You're kind of cute. What's your name? I'm Brit Latoya. Are you with someone? Want to dance?" She giggled seductively.

Harry, feeling completely awkward and out of place, answered, "Err…I am actually with someone. She's over there by the bar." Harry pointed to the bar area.

"Oh." Brit smiled and put one of her fingers to her lips, which were sparkling next her glossy teeth. "Is she up for a threesome?" She giggled again.

Harry, caught by the surprise, answered, "I don't know. She's coming this way right now."

Marissa, with two drinks in her hands, walked over to Harry. She noticed that he wasn't alone. The visitor looked to be about in her early twenties, but Marissa's senses told her otherwise.

"Hey, Marissa, over here!" shouted Harry as he waved his hand in the air.

Marissa got eye contact and shoved her way over.

The blond vampire was sitting on top of the tall table with her brown boots dangling off the edge.

"Sooo." Brit started looking at Harry.

Harry, getting the gesture, chugged his drink, then looked at the dance floor "Hey, Marissa, you want to go out on the floor with Brit and me?"

Marissa smiled and held out her hand for Harry. "Finally, some entertainment."

Brit smiled.

After a full hour of dancing and drinking, Harry and Marissa were back at the tables in front of the club where there was less noise.

Harry leaned back in his chair to see a vampire's watch on his right. "Marissa, you know, it's three in the morning, and I don't feel the least bit tired."

"That would probably be due to the fact that we don't need to sleep." She smirked.

"Oh." Harry tilted his head curiously.

Silence fell among them as they watched the dance floor. Marissa looked over at Harry and saw that he was in deep thought.

"What's on your mind?" she asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Harry smiled to himself.

Truthfully, he had just thought about all his friends and how much Hermione would disagree with what he was doing. _What am I going to do about Hogwarts? _he wondered.

"Spill it. You know we're friends. And besides, I am your maker, whether you like it or not." She laughed.

Harry laughed a bit, too, but not as much as Marissa.

"No, really, what are you thinking?" Marissa stopped laughing and looked at Harry.

"Well, it's just…" Harry trailed off.

"Do you want to go and talk and get something to eat?" Marissa picked up.

"Err…sure, I guess. If you want to go," said Harry.

Marissa got up and scooted her chair back, and Harry followed behind.

"Sure, let's get out."

She smiled at Harry fixing his shirt.

"I had greater expectations for this club, but then again, I'm just a picky American." She laughed.

"That you are," Harry teased as they left through the front doors and went into the silent night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do yeh think, Caleb? Boy, that was some night," said a woman with short curly red hair, emerald eyes, and a pale complexion.

"Yes, it was. Come, my love. We shall return home before sunrise," answered Caleb, an extremely tall man with wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion, grabbing Cassie's hand.

Once outside, the two vampires made their way down the alleyway, toward the docks, hand-in-hand.

"Ahh, it's so much quieter out here," Cassie continued in a soft voice only she and her mate could hear while she rested her head below her partner's shoulder.

"Now, Cassandra, I thought you loved loud music," said Caleb, keeping to the same tone, giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"That's not the point," she expressed.

Caleb laughed. "Well, then, what is the point?"

"Forget it, mister. You will never understand," chuckled Cassie. Tilting her head back, she looked up at Caleb. "Why do you think Nicholas has us watching those moonlights?"

"Hush, now. It is not the time to discuss this. After all, look out there by the shore. They still linger," Caleb pointed out. Then, in a softer voice, he continued. "And we don't want them to get suspicious, now, do we?"

"Of course not, but we should ask Nicholas when we get back," Cassie whispered.

With a grumble, Caleb said, "Yes, it sounds easy when you say it like that. It's just that we are dealing with Nicholas here. I hate to admit it, but I don't want to get on his bad side. So, if we find the right moment to get our answers, then we can proceed. How does that sound, my love?"

"That sounds good." Cassie paused then, and looked out at the horizon. A tiny slither of light was forming. "Caleb, the night is over. We must get home now."

"Nicholas will be waiting. Yes, let us go."

In a flash, the two vampires had disappeared.

As the couple reached their destination, they both slowed their run to a brisk walk. Once out of the thick sheet of forest, they came to a clearing of land that held a beauteous sight. Lead by a stoned pathway, a huge mansion made of white sandstone stood.

Once at the entryway, the couple walked through an elegant room with very high ceilings and a sparkling chandelier. Scattered on the walls were old paintings. Each painting seemed to hold its own story.

Past the hallway, they came to a wooden door. Caleb knocked once, and then entered. Before the door could fully open, though, the owner of the regal house made himself known.

"I see the two of you have finally decided to grace me with your presence. Please come and have a seat," invited Nicholas. He was wearing a red, velvety cloak.

"It is nice to see you, Nicholas," Cassie greeted with a friendly smile. "Tell us, how was your night?"

With a grin, Nicholas answered, "It was grand. I was able to finish that painting. You should see it. Oh, it is so spectacular, probably one of my finest, but enough about me. What did you two find out about the two Moonlights?"

"Not much, my friend," answered Caleb. "We joined them in a club. I didn't hear much talk between the two, what with all the drinking and dancing."

"Yes, but they did say they were going for a walk, probably headed back home," added Cassie.

"Thank you for the information. It is somewhat helpful," said Nicholas, smiling.

Cassie and Caleb exchanged looks, as if they were mentally asking one another if it was the right moment to speak.

"What is it that you wanted with these moonlights?" said Caleb cautiously, breaking the ice.

With a smirk, Nicholas answered briefly, "It is not of my interest that you are watching those naïve children, but of someone else's. You know of whom I speak of. It is Aaliyah. Furthermore, she wants her moonlights' secret not to get out. She wants them trained and well-prepared for the inevitable."

"But what is so important about them?" Cassie asked. "From what I've observed, they are just newborns. You know, nothing special. What's her real reason?"

With a slight chuckle, Nicholas said, "Oh, curiosity really is something."

With a growl, Caleb spoke. "Are you just going to mock us all night, or answer our question? We, out of the kindness of our hearts, have been watching those moonlights for two weeks now, and all we ask for is some answers."

"I must say thank you, to the both of you," said Nicholas. "It is very gracious of you to answer to my call. The problem is that I gave Aaliyah my word that I would not tell anyone her secrets. She trusts me, you know," Nicholas affirmed.

"Yes, well, there is more then trust she has for you," teased Cassie, winking as she said it.

"For your information, I have none of that affection for her. We just get along very well." Nicholas smirked.

Caleb cleared his throat. "Yes, but we are getting off topic here, not that I don't care about your love interests. It's just that I believe Cassie and I both deserve an explanation."

After a raised eyebrow, Nicholas explained, "If it's the truth you want, then, by all means, go and have a chat with Aaliyah. Just don't mention my name at all."

"Sure thing," sniggered Cassie.

After looking at the clock, Nicholas stood up. "I hate to leave so soon, but if you would excuse me, I must be off to the council. All that I can tell you is to keep an eye out for those two moonlights until they go to Hogwarts, and then David can look after them."

"We will do our best. However, seeing that they are most active during the day, we can only give you what we can," Caleb explained.

"And we will be looking forward to that talk with Aaliyah," said Cassie with a smug grin.

Nicholas nodded, and then left.

"Do you think it worked?" Cassie asked Caleb.

With a smirk, Caleb answered. "No, it takes more than that to fool Nicholas, but I did enjoy you making a fool of yourself."

Cassie gave Caleb a playful slap right upside the face. "Now I feel better." She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, where are we going now?" Harry asked as they walked the docks.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you tell me what's going on in your head?" Marissa was staring out over the water.

"Nothing," Harry answered simply.

Marissa flicked her hair out of her eyes and gave Harry one of her looks.

"Well, it's really nothing," Harry said slowly, "but what am I going to do about hunting later? It's just…I can't really go outside Hogwarts grounds whenever I need blood."

"Yes, I know," Marissa said in a low voice. "I've been thinking about that, too." She paused, and then looked up, something odd in her eyes. "Ever heard of a blood dealer?" She looked at Harry, hoping he knew, and would know where they could fine one.

"No," was Harry's short answer of defeat.

But he too was thinking.

"I guess we could try Knockturn Alley. They might."

"Knockturn?" Marissa questioned.

"Yeah…Knockturn is a place near Diagon Alley. That's where most of London's illegal Wizarding shops are," Harry explained. "We could give it a try."

Marissa was about to say something, but then she spotted a few early street workers, and her eyes lit up. Harry also noticed the pleasant scent and followed Marissa's lead. They went back to Marissa's house.

When they got inside, Marissa transfigured the red couch into a comfortable cot for Harry to rest on. Admiring her work, she jumped into her four poster bed and rested.

After watching Marissa, Harry climbed into the cot. Almost instantly, he fell into a deep, dreamless thought.

They didn't rest well forever, though. Six hours into their rest, they were abruptly woken by a loud raven outside their window.

"Shut up!" Harry half growled.

"Shut up, you stupid bird," Marissa elaborated. She threw her pillow forcefully at the boarded-up window. Shortly after, they heard the raven fly away.

Marissa levitated the pillow back and lied back down with a sigh.

Harry, on the other side of room, was tossing in his cot, trying to find that comfy spot again. In doing this, he was causing the floorboard to squeak.

Marissa growled and placed another pillow over her head. She sighed again, loudly.

Harry was still trying to get comfortable.

"Will you!" shouted Marissa, while throwing said pillow from her face. "Shut up," she said with another growl.

Harry, finally giving up, sat up and looked at Marissa. She already had another pillow on her head. "I can't rest anymore," Harry stated. "Are you awake yet?"

"Obviously," Marissa said sarcastically.

"Well…" Harry continued. "Well… Marissa?" He paused again.

"WHAT!" Marissa shouted.

"Well, when are we going to go to Knockturn Alley?"

"What?" Marissa moved some of her pillows aside.

Harry gave her a look.

"Oh… right…sure." Marissa started to remember. She pulled off her warm fleece blanket and rolled onto her side to get up.

"And?" Harry questioned.

"After breakfast, I guess," she answered.

Harry got up and turned around to make his bed. When he was done, he looked over at Marissa. She was trying to get out of bed, but she got caught in one of her sheets. Harry laughed as she fell down.

"Shut it, Harry," Marissa grumbled as she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"_Definitely not a morning person,__"_ Harry thought to himself. He found his way to the other bathroom.

After an hour of getting ready, plus arguments, one in which Marissa won the hot shower, they headed to Diagon Alley.

"Marissa, maybe we should change our appearances, to be safe," Harry said before they got too close to the old pub.

"Harry, I'm an American. I doubt anyone would recognize me. I've never been here before." Marissa was smiling.

"I know that," said Harry, "but since you're going to Hogwarts, you'll be seen later on, and I don't want anyone to make any connection between us and Knockturn Alley."

"Yes, I see your point," Marissa agreed. She started toward the pub, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"When we change our appearance through our own will, can we change our other features like faces and body the same way?" Harry asked.

Marissa pulled her hand away from Harry's. "I don't know. I've never tried."

"Will you try with me?" Harry pleaded when he saw the look in Marissa's eyes.

"I guess. What should I change, then? I love my hair."

"Well, you could be a redhead; I've always had a thing for redheads."

Marissa slapped him.

"Okay, Okay. But, really, err…short red hair with some highlights, and then hazel eyes would look nice."

"Yeah, but I want strawberry blond, not red. Red makes my face look fat. And for you…" Marissa said, twirling her hair, "blond…yes, with blue eyes, and your hair can have spikes again. Also, get darker skin so you look more Latino," She finished thoughtfully.

"Err…all right."

They both closed their eyes at the same time and willed themselves to change.

"That was an experience…" said Harry. "So, any changes?"

Marissa was shocked that it had worked, but none-the-less, she thought Harry looked more handsome than before.

"So?" Harry questioned again.

"You look presentable." Marissa smiled

"And you're quite a change, but you hair's too blond for my likes," Harry critiqued.

Marissa slapped him again in the same spot.

"OW! Stop that!" Harry whined.

"Well, then learn how to move." She laughed.

"Names," Harry stated.

Marissa looked at him "What?"

"We need new names. I'll be Jack and you can be Brit Latoya." Harry smirked.

Marissa made another pass to hit Harry again, but this time, he moved out of the way.

"Hell, no!" Marissa made another pass at Harry, this time hitting her target.

"How about Sarah?" she suggested.

Harry smiled at her. "I've never met a Sarah before."

"Well, now you have, Mr. Jack."

"We need last names too."

"Evans," Marissa shot out. "My best friend's last name was Evans."

"No, no, that won't work. My mum's maiden name was Evans. How about Moor? I heard that name on the telly once."

"Mandy Moor." Marissa laughed.

"What?" Harry asked, completely confused.

Marissa, after getting control of her laughter, went on. "Nothing, umm…how about Goodman?"

"All right, Jack Goodman, and you'll be…" Harry lifted his hand to mess with his new hairdo.

"Laveglia!" Marissa cut in.

"What?" Harry put his hand in his pocket.

"Laveglia," she said quickly.

"What?" Harry looked at her as if she was speaking another language.

"La-vail-ya, Laveglia." Marissa spoke to Harry like he was in preschool.

"Where did that come from?" asked a confused Harry.

"That was my mother's maiden name." Marissa smiled, feeling proud of herself for thinking of it.

"Right," Harry said, "but I doubt I can pronounce that right."

Marissa started to walk to the pub, leaving Harry, now Jack, behind.

"Hey, you never wait for me!" Harry yelled playfully.

"You're too slow, and I need to hunt soon, or else," Marissa said as she reached for the door.

After discreetly finding their way into Knockturn Alley, they began to search the stores. The cobbled streets were quite filthy, compared to the bright and spiffy Diagon Alley. They fought their way through the dark, narrow alley, and they came to a promising shop. The swinging wooden sign outside the grungy, old building read 'Knockturn's Apothecary.'

"Well, shall we?" Harry held the door open for Marissa.

"This had better be it. We've tried five already," Marissa groaned.

As they entered through the door, they were engulfed by the strange aromas that came from all over. Marissa took two steps to the center of the room, and then she stopped.

"I think we found it." She turned to Harry and motioned him to the front desk.

"He doesn't look too friendly," Harry said hesitantly.

He certainly didn't; he had tattoo sleeves on both arms and piercings all over his face. He looked to be middle-aged, and when they walked closer, they noticed that he smelled like garlic.

Marissa gave Harry another nudge. Before Harry could speak, though, the man surprised them.

"Hello, there, young lad. How can I be of service to you today?" The shop owner eyed Harry's pale complexion, almost mesmerized by their flawless bodies.

"Where are your parents, young ones?"

Harry stepped forward, silently praying he would not be recognized. "We don't need them. We're vampires, and we've heard that this is where we can find a dealer," Harry said smoothly.

Marissa smiled sweetly at the shop owner, showing her sharpened teeth.

"Ah…" The shopkeeper eyed them closely, acknowledging them.

"I see…" He paused.

"Can you help us?" asked Harry.

"That, I can." The shop owner smiled back. "Anything in particular?"

"Umm…yes, I think so. Do you have any O positive?" Marissa jumped in. "It's positively delightful." Her voice was musical.

"Yes, yes, I do believe so. I just got a new shipment in last night. I'll go see the new coolers. Be back in a jiff." The shopkeeper went into the back room.

"Isn't O positive too sweet?" asked Harry, looking at the assortment of objects around the store.

"No, no, that would be O negative. I won't drink that stuff." She laughed.

In a few minutes, the shopkeeper returned, and Marissa and Harry walked to the front again.

"So, how much do you want?"

Marissa spoke first. "A good amount. Enough to last us through the month."

"Do you drink a lot, or a medium amount?"

"Medium for me," Marissa answered, and she looked over at Harry.

"Medium for me, too, I guess," Harry replied.

"All right, then. I suggest forty-five ounces at best." He disappeared through the back again.

"I promise to pay you back when I can," said Marissa, watching Harry as he reached for his money bag. They had gone to Gringotts' Wizarding Bank earlier that day, and they'd pulled out a hefty sum.

"I understand." Harry smiled back.

The shopkeeper came back with a good-sized imported keg.

"Will that be all?" he voiced, lifting it to the top of the desk.

"Yes," Harry answered for both of them.

"Well, then. That would put you at six Galleons."

Harry handed him the correct amount, and then took the keg. Marissa shrunk it and put into her bag. Harry noticed that after it was shrunk, it was only about the size of a large box of gum.

They both thanked the shopkeeper and informed him that they would be back in a month. After that, they took off to Diagon Alley, to continue shopping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry for the delay we will try to get the next chapter up sooner. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you : ) More to come!


End file.
